


Vigil

by EezoDistraction



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EezoDistraction/pseuds/EezoDistraction
Summary: Inspired by the opening music to Mass Effect. Set after the first mission on Eden Prime and a glimpse at the start of something special between my two favorite characters.





	Vigil

His eyes were the first thing I noticed when we first met. Piercing blue and powerful like the man himself. It's like they could stare through you if they wanted to, strip away  any  vestige of  secrecy you may think you have. Lay bare your soul if he wanted to.  Scary and exciting at the same time. Like the feeling you get when you pass through a mass relay for the first time.  We had  heard about his service record, the stories about the Skyllian Blitz. The man was bigger than life for a lot of people, but it's still something else when you meet him in person.  He's a soldier first and foremost. That's what I told myself, but it was still electrifying.  At least it was for me.

_They're still closed. This is agonizing. It's been hours and he is still in a coma. What if they never re-open? What if I caused this when I got too close to that beacon? What if my biotics set that thing off?_

_You don't know that! Stop thinking the worst Alenko. Our first mission together and all this crap happens. Jenkins dies, the Turian spectre the council sent is killed, then the beacon explodes, and Shepard ends up in medbay.  We can't lose him too, not like this. ... This waiting is exhausting, but I'm going to see this through. I'm going to have his six until I know he is alright. There is something about him that is so compelling. Like you have to up your game, be a better soldier. Be a better person than you thought possible. C'mon Commander, fight through this._

***

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think he's waking up."

"You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?"

"Like the morning after shore leave..... how long was I out?" a groggy Shepard asked.

"About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think."

"It's my fault." Kaidan interjected. "I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way."

"You had no way to know what would happen." Shepard replied. Kaidan's sense of relief at these words were palpable, a sigh escaping his lungs, an involuntary smile turning up the corners of his lips.

"Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out" Doctor Chakwas concluded.

"The beacon exploded" Kaidan said. "A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you cold. Williams and I had to carry you back here to the ship."

"I appreciate it" said Shepard, their eyes meeting for an extra second. Kaidan could feel his pulse quicken slightly.

Doctor Chakwas declared "physically, you're fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I'd like to run one more quick test before I let you go."

"I'm glad to see you're going to be alright Commander. I was rather worried after you were knocked out cold.  I'll be in the mess if you need me",  Kaidan said while excusing himself from the med bay.

 "How well do you know the lieutenant?"  Shepard asked after the med bay door closed behind Kaidan.

"I'd never worked with him before this mission, but he has an impressive service record. Over a dozen special commendations. Tends to keep to himself, though. Maybe because of the headaches. It's not easy being an L2. Sometimes there are complications."

"What kind of complications?"

"Severe mental disabilities, insanity, crippling physical pain. There's a long list of horrific side effects. Kaidan's lucky. He just gets migranes. There, all done. Your scans appear normal. You're free to go.  There's something else about Kaidan you should know Commander", Doctor Chakwas said.

"Oh?"

"He stayed here at your side the entire time you were unconscious. Refused to leave even when I told him you were in good hands. I think he felt responsible for what happened to you, wanted to keep vigil until he knew you were ok. Don't be too hard on him Commander. I fear he is already too hard on himself. We're fortunate to have someone like him on board."

"That we are Doctor... and thank you." Shepard said.

He wondered to himself why someone who had known him for a short time would be so concerned for his well being.  And the way he looked at him, ... it was strangely electrifying.  Maybe that was the effect human biotics had on those around them, but he didn't remember experiencing anything quite like that before.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at a fanfic and first one ever posted. Thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
